Atomic War on Eostia
by Perseus12
Summary: Vault City of the East transported to the Land of Eostia. A conflict between good and evil. KKnD/Fallout/Kuroinu. Jason x Harem. Volt/Black Dog bashing.
1. Intro and Bio info

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _(Voiceover)_ : _War. War never change. After the War of 2077, radiation devastated the land, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes._

 _Those who did survived desperate for food, water, and protection formed raiders to scavenge and fend for themselves._

 _One of factions craving to return of law and order created the Vaulter Republic, a democratic society from Vault 100. It wasn't long before the republic was attacked by raider tribes._

 _But the most devastating of all that the Vault City of the East was mysteriously transported to unknown land of magic, swords, and fantasy._

 _(Voiceover): Like everyone says: War. War never change._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Vault stats:**

 **Official name:** Vaulter Republic

 **Location:** Liberty Wasteland (formerly State of New York)

 **Population:** 593,550 people

 **Capital:** Vault City (nickname Vault City of the East)

 **Demonym:** Vaulters, Vault 100 dwellers, Vault dwellers

 **Flag:** Flag/Banner of the Vaulter Republic (A white hawk on a cog gear and a blue field)

 **Symbol:** Seal of the Vaulter Republic (A white hawk on a cog gear and a blue field)

 **Style of government:** Democratic and oligarch/military government

 **Governing body:** Central Council of Vault City

 **Ruler:**

-Overseer (male/female ruler | formerly)

-First Citizen (male/female ruler | current)

 **Military:** Vaulter Republican Armed Forces

 **Language(s):** English

 **Currency:** VR Dollar (fictional currency/monetary unit in Fallout)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **JASON "JAS" WALKER**

 **Race:** Human, English

 **Sex:** Male

 **Affiliation:** Vaulter Republican Armed Forces

 **Role:** VR Soldier

 **Rank:** Lieutenant

 **Location:** Vault City, Liberty Wasteland (formerly), Eostia (now)

 **Reaction:** Raiders (hostile), East Coast BoS (friendly), Seven Shield Alliance (friendly), Black Dogs (hostile)

 **Comapanion(s):** Rex, the German Sheperd

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.


	2. Celestine's Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Enter: 7** **th** **Legion into soundtrack)**

 _A strange city that appears in the central of Eostia, a strange soldier wears strange armours holding steels rods spitting fires at the Black Dog, three metal swords (Orville Fighter) flying in the air killing Black Dog wyvern riders, an Iron Elephant (Juggernaut) with five rods stomp an unfortunate Orc, a tall bulky orc-like (Super Mutant) wielding two machetes killing Red Goblin Imps, Black Dog horse riders were riding away from iron carriage (ATV) and spews fire at them, a Gronn trying to whacked other Iron Giant (Goliath) but it got stabbed in by a sword, and lastly a soldier on the hill stomping the flag of the Black Dog on the dirt as he waving the flag with a white hawk on a cog gear and a blue field._ Celestine Lucullus woke up from her dream, it was the same dream, it was always the same dream, she dreams of people who called themselves _the Vaulters_ , she dreams of them saving the people of Eostia from the clutches of Black Dogs rising, the sun was rising to her city, the High Elf reincarnation of the goddess quickly blinked away the sleep in her eyes as an attendant prepared water for her bath.

 **(End: 7** **th** **Legion into soundtrack)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry if its short, but I'll update the next chapter.


	3. Battle of Granya Plains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

For one week since the _"Great Event" of the Vaulter Republic that transported on a uncharted new land and new world, the Central Council ordered to send dozens reconnaissance groups which First_ Lieutenant _Jason "Jas" Walker tag along as he and his group travel to other places to encounter the inhabitants. Their first village encounter was burned and pillaging by the bandits with a symbol of black dog and downward sword along some demons which surprising that there are two female warriors that defending the villagers from the enemy attack. The Vaulter soldiers engage the enemy, after a small battle the village they save called Lorann the villagers thank them as their good elder named Alois von Luck and the two female warriors name Red Sonja (from_ _ **Marvel**_ _) and Taarna (from_ _ **Heavy Metal**_ _) as the elder discussed with Jason about the lay of the land called Eostia_ and the villagers claimed that the land been ruled by a mortal incarnation of their goddess, a High Elf named Celestine Lucullus, it seems ridiculous, but the people uphold this person in a high regard. Superstition, sorcery, and magic which make the equivalent to the Cult of the Children of Atom and it seem to be common to this good inhabitants _, and Alois handing them the map of Eostia telling us that far east to where we land lies a man who deals with devilry, a man called Volt, once a honorable mercenary that swore to rid the land of the demons, but now decided to turn rogue against his liege and lead an army of men and demons that the people called Black Dogs. The village of Lorann have aligned themselves to the Vaulter Republic for protection and Jas reported back to the council and vowed that they will liberate Eostia from the Black Dog. Red Sonja and Taarna have become part Jason's group which he need to find some clothes to cover their bodies._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Three Dirt Bikes jump and landed on the ground while one of the bikes tripped then explodes as they passed through the air transports called Airlifters. The Vaulter soldiers (Think of them wearing Winterized combat armor from _**Fallout**_ ) carrying their assault rifles with bayonets attached as they depart from their transports.

"Move it out!"

"Let's go!"

In the encampment of Black Dogs, where the mercenaries kept their newly sex slaves in the cages from pillaging other villages. A Dirt Bike passing through in the camp. "What the fuck is that?!"

"I don't know, but let's get it!"

"Yeah!" Three mercenaries riding their wyvern mounts flew the sky and began chasing the bike. While the Dirt Bike rode through the woods as the wyvern riders followed as one of the riders holding a spear to throw the bike on the hill, but unfortunately they've squadron of Orville Fighters. The riders were frightened of the appearance of metal birds as they fly away while the fighters firing one the wyvern riders and it shot then fall down dead on the ground floor.

An orc carrying a waraxe tried to fight back with an unknown creature before him, the Super Mutant wearing armor with the symbol of Vaulter Republic on and holding two large machetes while they clash once again, and the Super Mutant had the advantage as the injured orc kneels, he used the machetes then chopped off its head as it landed on the ground.

A Black Dog mercenary running through the woods panting as he's been chasing by Juggernaut. Inside the tank, where one of the drivers look at their target enemy in the monitor. "Target acquired and lock, sir!"

"Hold your fire, I've got a better idea." The tank driver said while the mercenary continuing running as the tank stomp the unfortunate with blood on track-idler.

The Vaulter soldiers (which include Jason, Taarna, and Red Sonja) along their newly allies the Dark Elves and the Black Dog mercenaries clashing with swords, spears, axes, maces, and rifles. One by one the mercenaries were losing as they began cowardly fleeing from the battle, they've got by snipers and archers with no remorse.

A soldier passing the floating tank called Barrage Craft as the camera in the front zoom on the enemy that even tried to use the catapults and it fires first straight then explodes. The craft zoom another enemy units that were War Elephants, it tried to fire on the enemy, but their out of range as the craft tried to get closer.

The Black Dog commander tried to stab Jason while he dodging the attack as he slammed his fist on the enemy commander's face then Jas slash the enemy with his katana then cut off his head as the body fell down. Jason look around as the Vaulters and the Dark Elves round up the enemy survivors, releasing the women from the cages, the medics and healers treat the soldiers and the women with care, and he sees the soldiers tearing the flag of Black Dogs down as they raise the flag of the Vaulter Republic with cheer as Jason join as well of their victory.

"Hurrah!"

The Battle of Granya Plains has ended, but Great Eostia War has began.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.


	4. ERG-1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **ERG-1 (Eostia Reconnaissance Group)**

-Jason "Jas" Walker

-Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko (from **_Killzone_** )

-Julie Stryker (from **_Heavy Metal 2000_** )

-Sousuke Sagara (from **_Full Metal Panic!_** )

-Bocca Serenade (from **_The Melody of Oblivion_** )

-Kerrie Stryker (from **_Heavy Metal 2000_** )

-Terry Sanders, Jr. (from **_Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team_** )

-Razor the Super Mutant

Honorary members:

-Kiki Rosita (from **_Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team_** )

-Alain de Soissons (from **_Rose of Versailles_** )

-Red Sonja (from _**Marvel**_ )

-Taarna (from _**Heavy Metal**_ )

-Felle Hen the Dark Elf

-Roey Hen the Dark Elf

-Grak of the Frostwolf Clan

-Rai'jin of the Darkspear Tribe

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Vaulter Republican Armed Force x-**

 **Uniform:**

 **1st: Blue version military uniform of VRAF**

 **2nd: Combat armor of VRAF (Think the appearance of Winterized combat armor from** ** _Fallout_** **)**

 **Units:**

-Airlifter (from **_KKnD_** )

-Anaconda Tank (from **_KKnD_** )

-ATV (from **_KKnD_** )

-Barrage Craft (from **_KKnD_** )

-Dirt Bike (from **_KKnD_** )

-Hover Buggy (from **_KKnD_** )

-Juggernaut (from **_KKnD_** )

-Orville Fighter (from **_KKnD_** )

-Wilbur Bomber (from **_KKnD_** )

-Autocannon Tank (from **_KKnD_** )

-4x4 pickup (from **_KKnD_** )

-Goliath (Fictional name and think the appearance of Kodiak/Grizzly gear/mech from **_Heavy Gear_** )

-Vertibird (from **_Fallout_** )

-Humvee

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.


	5. Assault on Castle Mandeville, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fallout or Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A column army of Vaulters, Dark Elves, Darkspear Trolls, and Frostwolf Orcs were marching along with 12 Anaconda Tanks, 18 Humvees, 7 Autocannon Tanks, 10 M113 APCs, 5 Juggernauts, and mounts from horses, hellhorses, wolves, bears, and raptors. They're heading to Castle Mandeville, stronghold of Sir John Mandeville and internment camps were prisons built to contain the slaves from different humans and demi-humans captured by the Black Dog mercenaries and Mandeville's slavers.

As they marching through the rock valley, up on the cliff they were observed by Black Dog Commander Aedelas Blackmoore and his lieutenant Tammis Foxton beside them are the catapults that are prepared to be fired. Down on the cliff as the Black Dog mercenaries, Pig Orcs, and Red Goblin Imps were hiding behind the boulders with their weapons prepared.

Blackmoore holding his telescope as observes the approaching army until he gave the order. "FIRE!"

The trebuchet groups were already at work, reeling back the great long arms of each device, hoisting up each of the massive swinging buckets, each holding some seven tons of sand and stone. When all five arms were pulled back into the loading position, the stones were loaded into the leather slings.

"LOOSE!" Black Dog officer shouted. At his command, all five of the arms were released, the massive counterweights began to fall, and five massive stones were slung at great speed through the air towards the column. It heading straight on the soldiers and the tanks, but it only hits the side of the rocks as the Vaulters and their allies noticing then the Vaulter officer on the top of the cliff.

"Come on!" The troops running advance towards their objective, the cavalry got first as the hidden mercenaries showed up as they shooting crossbows to the cavalry units and they charge towards them. Behind the column were 10 M939 trucks carrying OTO Melara Mod 56 howitzers were now position as they pointing their targets as the howitzer officer. "Fire!"

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

The howitzers firing onto the mercenaries and the top as the catapults blown up including Blackmoore and Tammis. The Black Dog officer sees that Blackmoore was down on the debris as he gave the order in frantic. "Sound the retreat! Retreat to Castle Mandeville! Retreat! Retreat!" The Black Dogs were fleeing from the battle as the Vaulters chasing them with warcry.

"After them, don't let them get away!" The Dark Elf woman named Chloe, Olga's attendant order the troops pursues the Black Dogs.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.


End file.
